Welcome to Forever
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Request #5 Jolks Supernatural AU.


**AN: "WELCOME TO THE RICE FIELDS, MOTHERHONKERS!" said Hanayo...**

 **Anyways, welcome to a new Jolks fic that I miraculously found the time to write in between getting sick and finals. This one is actually an extremely late birthday gift to my friend (dunno if you guys know her but she makes awesomesauce art) so...here's to you, little sugar cookie.**

 **So...for further explanation, this is actually a bit AU-ish...with a certain...supernatural element (because that's kinda what was requested)...but it's set in modern times and also, totally NOT connected to my previous Jolks fics (and therefore, Nanjo and Kussun aren't together in this one. YET.) so despite all that, I hope you guys still enjoy this fic. Especially to the little sugar cookie this fic was made for because everyone knows I almost drove myself insane with this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO FOREVER**

* * *

Nanjo Yoshino sat in her apartment, playing with her PlayStation as usual as she waited for her guest to arrive. She took another look at the clock and sighed upon seeing that it's barely been ten minutes since she last looked at it. Just as she turned back to her game, however, she felt something sharp in her bottom lip, the suddenness of the sensation making her drop her controller to the floor as she ran towards the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she quickly examined herself and her eyes widened when Nanjo saw the fangs that were slowly elongating themselves in her mouth.

' _No. Not now. I've waited so long to see her alone!'_ She thought to herself as she tried to calm down. It seemed to have worked as her fangs reduced to a size that would make it easier for her to hide. Once she was certain that they wouldn't elongate again anytime soon, Nanjo made a move to leave the bathroom but stopped when she saw the picture near the bathroom mirror. A picture of a young brunette who managed to make her smile these past few years, even when...especially when...she had her knee problem and couldn't work as much as she wanted to. The woman she's waited so long to spend some time with again. Nanjo smiled gently at seeing it.

"Kussun...I can't wait to see you." She whispered as she stroked the photo. Afterwards, she turned the bathroom light off and walked out of the room and sat on her couch once again. She knew that she should cancel their meeting tonight but she knew that Kussun looked forward to it as much as she did, even though that they saw each other a few days ago when Nanjo watched Kussun's performance for ESORA. It's a huge risk she's taking considering she's a (currently) thirsty vampire...

Oh yes, Nanjo Yoshino is a vampire. It's one of the best kept secrets she has in all her years living (the other one being her massive and extremely gay crush on Kusuda Aina). Nanjo is from a family of vampires that existed for centuries now; she herself being more than two hundred years old. Her physical features were frozen to what it currently is now when she turned 17 (but her height, on the other hand, seems to have frozen when she turned 15), which is also when she awakened into her vampiric abilities and appetite. So, Nanjo idly lived through the years, seeing numerous world changing events happen. But she only started up an actual career recently and because of that, Nanjo fell in love for the first time. And with a woman, no less. Nanjo fell in love the moment she saw Kusuda Aina and learned that they would be working together. So, it was needless to say these past six years were the happiest of her idle, immortal life. To be honest, there were so many times in those six years where she almost lost control and bit Kussun (or their other co-workers for that matter) but the only thing that kept her in control was the unbearable thought of condemning her to watch her family and their friends die while she stayed as young as she is now. Despite the bloodthirst that Nanjo felt, however, she could not find it in herself to call Kussun and ask her to reschedule their night in together. So now, instead of picking up her controller and playing again, she picked up her phone and checked her Twitter and Facebook. She's been so busy these past couple of weeks that she hasn't been able to check her social media accounts aside from Line. Nanjo wondered what was taking Kussun so long as she browsed her social media accounts. Unfortunately, she stumbled upon something that made her very, _very_ angry...

It was of Kussun and her co-worker from ESORA...Uika-san if she's recalling the name right...practically kissing with an orange being the only barrier between them. When she first saw Uika-san on the day she went to watch ESORA, Nanjo thought that she seemed to be a nice and likeable girl, not to mention the fact that she certainly had looks but right now, the only thing running through Nanjo's mind was that how easy it would be for that orange to slip off and for Uika-san to actually kiss Kussun? She wouldn't have it; she refused to let such a thing happen.

' _No...I'd rather kill Uika-san first than let her have Kussun!'_ The vampire thought as she slammed her phone down on the coffee table. Nanjo felt her fangs elongate yet again in response to her anger and to vent it out, she threw her glass of water to the wall, spooking Mugi and Chibi, who immediately scurried out of the way. Venting seems to have worked as she felt her fangs shrink yet again. Just as they did, she immediately heard frantic knocking on her door and Nanjo immediately answered it...

Only to see Kussun standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Nan-chan? What's going on? I heard something shatter." She said as she entered the apartment once Nanjo opened the door enough for her to slip in. The older woman couldn't bring herself to answer so she simply walked past Kussun and sat on her couch once again with Kussun eventually sitting beside her. She didn't even realize how hard she was clenching her fists until Kussun held them. After a few minutes, she finally unclenched them but Kussun never stopped holding them in her hands and instead leaned her head on Nanjo's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, Kussun." Nanjo answered with a small smile as she leaned her cheek on the top of her love's head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The younger woman asked. Instead of answering her, Nanjo took a deep breath and stayed silent.

"Nan-chan...you're starting to worry me. I just saw shards of glass on the floor and you're uncharacteristically irritated. It's...not like you, Nan-chan. Please tell me what's going on." Kussun pleaded as she sat up straight and looked at Nanjo. The woman seated next to her was looking down towards the coffee table instead of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin our night in like this. I just..."

She trailed off when her gaze landed on Kussun. Nanjo had no idea if it was because of the love she had for the woman in front of her or the thirst for blood she was feeling at the moment but Kussun looked even more beautiful in her eyes than she usually did. Before she could stop herself, Nanjo cupped Kussun's cheek in one hand and moved closer to her. She could hear her heartbeat go faster and Nanjo could smell the sweet scent of the blood in her veins. If this keeps up, she would wind up biting the younger woman. But again...she couldn't find it in herself to send Kussun away.

"Kussun...please be honest with me; is there something between you and Uika-san?" Nanjo asked her. She had no idea what she would do if Kussun gave her an affirmative response but as of now, she is a very thirsty vampire, so it wouldn't surprise her if she got very angry and went out on a rampage. It also would not surprise her if her first victim would be a young woman who just recently worked on a stage play named ESORA.

"E-Eh? N-Nothing is going on between me and Uika-san. We're just...friends. Yeah." The younger woman nervously answered. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Nanjo sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment but that didn't stop her from continuing to stroke Kussun's soft cheek.

"I...saw this video of you and her kissing with an orange in between your lips."

Kussun giggled at her remark.

"That...mou, Nan-chan, we were just messing around during our rehearsal breaks." Kussun said before the realization dawned on her. "Wait...Nan-chan, are you jealous?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The older woman answered immediately. Nanjo saw no reason to hide it anymore; any further denials would only make her even more obvious. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to drop a couple of hints for Kussun to see what Nanjo really feels for her. Nanjo brought their foreheads closer; an act that made Kussun's heart beat faster and the blood rush towards her cheeks.

"N-Nan-chan...a-ano...why are you jealous?" Kussun nervously asked her.

"Why else would I be?" Nanjo asked her with a somewhat cold tone. "Because I love you, Kussun. I've been in love with you since we first met. I love you _so_ much that just seeing you with that woman is enough to make my blood boil."

That was not part of tonight's plan. Tonight's plan consisted of having dinner in the apartment and watching whatever movie or anime suited their moods; but ever since Nanjo saw that video, she felt as if she was being challenged, pushed into confessing first.

"Forgive me if I'm too forward, Kussun." The older woman said before pressing her lips to hers. After a few seconds of the chaste kiss, she pulled away, completely prepared for the younger woman to slap her, scream at her and run out of the apartment, telling her to never come near her again. But instead, none of those came. Rather, she was met by Kussun's shy gaze as she blushed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry. If you want to leave, I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Nanjo felt a pair of lips against her own. It took her a moment to realize that Kussun was kissing her and once she did, she eagerly reciprocated before they separated once again.

"Why would I want to leave? I've been waiting for you to say that for so long. I love you too, Nan-chan. So...don't be jealous of Uika-san anymore, alright." Kussun playfully said with a small smile as her eyes slowly started to tear up. Nanjo was over the moon with this development; not only did she finally get the girl she's been pining for these past six years but she also won her over Uika-san. Best thing yet; Uika-san no longer has a chance of stealing Kussun away from her.

' _Uika-san: 0. Nanjo Yoshino: over 9000 and counting.'_ She thought smugly before resuming their lip lock. At some point, their innocent kisses evolved into a full blown make out session and Nanjo had no idea when it happened but somehow, she managed to bring Kussun over to her bed. Gradually, her lips travelled over to her new lover's neck and started to kiss and lick the area...

And that was probably the biggest mistake Nanjo ever made.

See, the thing with a fast heart beat is that not only is it loud for a vampire such as Nanjo but it also delivers more blood throughout the body. And with a thirsty vampire in close proximity, that's a huge hazard for the would-be victim. Before she knew it, Nanjo's fangs started to elongate yet again and her thirst came back full force. She had almost forgotten about her thirst due to the recent events but now she was having a hard time stopping herself. There were only two ways this was going to end; either she completely drains Kussun of her blood and kill her or stop at the right time BEFORE she's completely drained and turn her into one of them. Nanjo wasn't willing to let either of the two happen; she can't let Kussun die but she's also not willing to condemn her to a life where she would have to watch her friends and family die while she remained twenty-seven for all eternity. She had to leave for now. Get away from Kussun until her thirst was under control.

' _Stop. Stop it. Stop yourself. Don't hurt her. Please.'_ Nanjo tried to reason with herself as she attempted to get her thirst under control. Unfortunately, it was too late; she jerked away for a moment, confusing the woman beneath her.

"Nan-chan, what's wro-"

Nanjo sunk her fangs into the younger woman's neck before her sentence was finished and she started to satisfy herself with her blood as tears ran down her eyes.

"Na-Nan-chan, it hurts! S-Stop it! Please, Nan-chan!" She begged as she tried to push Nanjo away from her, but in the end, she failed.

"Nan-chan..." Were the last words she uttered before passing out. Finally, Nanjo had her fill of her blood and she finally came to her senses. Needless to say, she was shocked to see the woman she loved nearly drained of her blood.

"No..." Nanjo breathlessly muttered as she pressed her ear towards Kussun's chest. There was still a heartbeat but it was incredibly faint, which only meant one thing...

"No...no...Kussun, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said as she cried and held her close to her body.

She had no idea what exactly to expect after this. They were now bound together so she can never leave Kussun.

But she had no idea if Kussun would want to spend forever with her...

* * *

' _Thirsty...so thirsty...'_

Those were the only words that were running through Kusuda Aina's mind as she stirred from her sleep. She had no idea what happened the night before; all she knew now was that she was incredibly thirsty. She turned her head to the side and through the haze, she saw a glass of water on the nightstand beside her. She grabbed it as carefully as she could and drank its contents. But that failed to quench her thirst. Kussun got out of bed, only to collapse to the floor. Why was she so weak? Why was she so thirsty? Why did her neck hurt? Why do her teeth feel funny? Regardless of the questions running through her mind, she crawled around the floor, hell bent on getting something to satisfy her thirst. However, before she could get far, she felt herself being picked up and brought back to the bed.

"Kussun, hey...it's alright. I'm here." A familiar voice said in a soothing manner. It took her a few moments to realize who it was.

"N-Nan-chan...thirsty..." She muttered like a sick child. Little by little, last night's events returned to her; she was spending time with Nanjo in her apartment when they confessed to each other and one thing led to another and the next thing Kussun knew, she felt a painful sensation situated around her neck area. Almost as if...she was being bitten by a vampire. But that can't be right...vampires don't exist. Nanjo probably just got carried away during their make out session, right? That had to be it...

"I know...I know you are. Here...drink up." Nanjo said and the younger woman felt her pressing her palm against her lips. What was odd was that there was some form of liquid going passing by them and that it was satisfying her thirst. What was even odder was that it tasted a whole lot like blood...

' _No...it can't be...it...can't...'_

With her thirst satisfied, Kussun fell asleep yet again.

* * *

She had no idea how many hours passed since she last woke up but when she did, Kussun noticed that it was no longer dark out. The sun was high up in the sky for the day and people no doubt bustled about minding their own business. Kussun tried to get out of bed but instead, she found a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Looking up, Kussun found that she was nestled against Nanjo and she settled back down, not wanting to disturb her love's sleep. After a few minutes, she felt fingers running through her hair and Kussun realized that Nanjo was awake.

"Nan-chan, what happened to me?" She asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. She had no idea if the event where she was drinking blood was just a vivid dream or reality. Kussun just had to know immediately.

"I...you...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kussun. I didn't mean to..." Nanjo said as she held Kussun close to her. On a normal situation, Kussun would've taken it as a sign of comfort...but now, it only confirmed her worst fear. Almost immediately, Kussun separated from her and started gathering her things as Nanjo followed her around like a lost puppy.

"Kussun, wait, let me explain." The older woman pleaded with her.

"Did you plan it? Turning me into a...a..."

She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"A vampire?" Nanjo finished for her before she shook her head. "No. I didn't plan it. I wanted to see you, yes, but that wasn't why I asked you to come over. I suddenly got thirsty and...I'm sorry...it just...happened..."

Kussun could only shake her head in disbelief as she put her shoes on and approached the door.

"Kussun, wait. If you leave now, you'll come back eventually!" Nanjo yelled after her, making Kussun hesitate for a moment. She wanted to make Nanjo explain more about her current situation but ultimately, she decided to leave that for another time. Maybe when she wasn't as angry with Nanjo as she is now.

So, she walked out the door and left Nanjo alone in her apartment.

* * *

Weeks passed and neither woman have heard anything from the other. In those few weeks, Kussun was in a state of semi-paranoia; enough to make her act quite odd around others but not so much that it would draw too much attention to her. Ever since she turned, she hasn't felt the extreme thirst like she did and therefore, she hasn't hurt anyone. YET. Nanjo, on the other hand, went by her life as normally as she could. Although, she tended to space out more often nowadays. Despite the fact that Kussun ran away from her when she realized what she had become, Nanjo was confident that Kussun would come back. That was always one of the rules of being turned; whoever was bitten can't stay away too long from the vampire who turned them.

One night, Nanjo was just sitting at home, playing on her PlayStation once again when she heard the frantic knocking on her door. Immediately, she got up and opened the door, only to see an exhausted Kussun on the other side.

"N-Nan-chan...help...me..." She said before collapsing in Nanjo's arms. The older woman didn't hesitate in bringing her towards her bed and setting her down there.

"Kussun, what's wrong? Tell me." She requested of the younger woman.

"Thirsty..." Were the only words she could say. Nanjo's hunch was right; Kussun may have very well been staving off her thirst for maybe days now. She brought her wrist over towards Kussun's mouth and she had to admit, it caught her off guard when Kussun didn't hesitate to sink her emerging fangs in her wrist. However, Nanjo could feel Kussun's tears as she drank her blood. The only action that the older woman could do for her was to hold her close as she had to process this new aspect of her life. It took a few minutes but when Kussun was done, all she could do was cry until her tears completely ran out.

"I'll never be normal again, will I?" Kussun asked in a somber tone as she laid her head on Nanjo's chest. At first, she was angry at Nanjo for turning her into a vampire. It meant that she would have to watch her friends and family die while she remained the way she is now. She said to herself that she never wanted to see Nanjo again but she thought that was impossible when she realized that she was the only one who can teach her how to control herself now. Kussun wanted to remain angry at her but right now, she felt safe and comfortable in Nanjo's arms.

"If you hide it well enough, you can still live a normal life. But your aging and the blood drinking part...no. I'm sorry." Nanjo replied in a regretful tone. After a moment of silence, the older woman spoke up again.

"I never meant for this to happen to you. This wasn't a life I wanted to condemn you to. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kussun immediately separated from her and cupped her cheeks before bringing their foreheads together; just like the night they confessed their love for one another.

"I'm sorry you'll have to watch your family and friends die. I'm sorry you'll have to be bound to me for all eternity. I'm sorry I didn't give you a choice in all of this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She continued on as she cried. The words she said raised a lot of questions in Kussun's head but she didn't think now was the time to ask them when Nanjo was basically pouring her heart out to her. So, she did the only thing she could think of; she kissed her. After a few seconds, they separated.

"Ask me properly, Nan-chan. Ask me to stay with you." She requested. Kussun knew that such a thing was a little too late now, but she hoped that it would bring Nanjo some sense of comfort.

"Why? What would be the point?" The older woman questioned as held onto her hands like some sort of life line.

"Just do it."

Her voice had a tone of finality that Nanjo found it impossible to refuse her a second time.

"Kussun...will you stay with me? Spend forever with me?" Nanjo asked as she wiped her own tears away. The younger woman smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"I will, Nan-chan. Spending forever with you doesn't sound bad at all." She said with a radiant smile that was so contagious that Nanjo couldn't help but return it as well. She leaned down and passionately kissed her; a kiss that Kussun couldn't help but return almost immediately.

"I love you, Kussun." Nanjo lovingly whispered to her.

"And I love you, Nan-chan." The younger woman responded. With their love for one another reaffirmed, Kussun rested her head against Nanjo's chest once again and after a few minutes, her breath evened out, making it known to her lover that she was already fast asleep. Nanjo, on the other hand, could only smile as she ran her fingers through Kussun's hair and she pressed her lips to the top of her love's head.

"Welcome to forever, my love."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah...quality dropped like halfway through. But still hope you guys enjoyed this. I spent like...2-3 weeks on this piece so yeah...I really hope you guys liked this (especially the person this was made for).**

 **I am so done. Firework out!**


End file.
